Conventional communication systems may use spread spectrum techniques to spread information across a frequency bandwidth that is significantly larger than the information bandwidth. Direct sequence spreading and/or frequency hopping may allow many different users to simultaneously share the same frequency space. These simultaneous streams provide well understood and controlled interference with respect to one another. The information in each individual stream may be recovered using the coding gain associated with the spreading of a smaller amount of information over a larger frequency bandwidth. For example, code division multiple access (CDMA) or a hybrid CDMA/time division multiple access (TDMA) are typically used for systems such as these. CDMA tends to work well in systems such a cellular telephone or wireless local area networks (LANs) where all the mobile units in a region connect to a central access point that can control the interference between mobile users by adjusting their powers. Hybrid CDMA/TDMA may work well in systems where communications follow regular patterns or where required latencies permit time for bandwidth negotiations.
However, conventional CDMA solutions tend to fail catastrophically when more traffic is offered to the network than the network is capable of handling. Conventional CDMA also lends itself poorly to prioritization of traffic and/or recognition of a variety of classes of service (CoS). These capabilities are of increasing importance to network designers for assurance of quality of service (QoS). Further, hybrid CDMA/TDMA approaches fail when traffic is highly irregular, required latencies are very small, and/or when the system propagation delay is significant compared to the average message length.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems which solve many of the above mentioned problems and, among others, may meet the following requirements:                1. Extremely low latency on delivery of one support Class of Service (CoS).        2. 99% first time success for the low latency CoS, since there may not be time for a repeat.        3. Support for multiple different Classes of Service (CoS).        4. Large number of users.        
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.